Something About Mona
by cherryorpeach
Summary: Danny always knew he was gay. Was, is, always. Nothing could pull him away from the screen when the Winchesters were on. So why is it that every time she looked at him, smiled at him, he found himself on cloud 9? And the worst part… she's Derek Hale's mate. AKA Struck By Lightning Danny/OC/Derek
1. Prologue

**I don't know how I got that photo. I had played around with the shutter speed on my camera. Then I swung it around, randomly clicking. This is my favorite result.**

* * *

Danny growled, clenching his teeth in frustration. It had been a long day full of endless notes, 3 tests, and lacrosse practice and he was exhausted. He had thrown himself on his bed when he got home and had spent the last 2 hours trying to sleep. But the constant groaning, moaning, and scents of arousal was keeping him up. Stupid neighbors and their desperation to make babies.

He was still getting used to the fact that he was now a werewolf.

_A werewolf._

His mind did a 180 and went back to that night.

He was sprawled on the side of the road, dying from his injuries when Scott found him. And despite the fatal injuries, Danny still managed to laugh when Scott offered to turn him into a werewolf.

_"Just say yes, Danny. Please. I'll give you the bite."_

_"What the - what the fuck are you talking about?" Danny sputtered. He tried to roll over, onto his side. His back hurt too much. His hands felt sticky and wet. Kinda like when he masturbated._

_"The bite. You'll be like me, like us."_

_"Fucking human?" It was getting harder to breathe. He gasped for air. He was too young. He didn't even get any college acceptances yet. He didn't even get revenge on his cheating boyfriend. "Fuck!" he shouted, starting to cry. "I - I... Scott. Oh, shit, man!" _

_He felt Scott gently lift his head up. _

_"Just say yes, goddammit!" _

_"Shit, shit!"_

_"Just say you want the bite!"_

_"I don't want to die, Scott," he said, trying to blink away the tears. "I don't. Don't let me die."_

_"You'll be a werewolf."_

_Danny laughed, flinching when he felt his chest explode with more pain. A fucking werewolf? Since when did Scott believe in that bullshit?_

_After that, he felt teeth latch onto his arm, piercing his skin._

He had spent 5 days at the hospital with his parents and Mrs. McCall constantly doting on him. The doctors and nurses called his rapid healing a miracle from God. Danny would have agreed with them if he actually believed in God.

He remembered the night when Scott, Stiles, and Mr. Handsome Hunk Hale had sneaked into his room and tried to explain to him everything. Danny had just laughed, thinking they were mental.

_"There's no such thing as werewolves, Scott. Me, surviving... That's just luck."_

It wasn't until he realized he could smell everything... see everything... hear... that he became suspicious. But he credited his new heightened senses to the pills he was popping every morning. However, when he suddenly excelled in lacrosse, almost matching to McCall's skills, he knew something was going on.

Then the full moon... And oh, shit. He had ran to Scott the next day, panicking. _Believing_.

"Finally," he said, hearing the noise fade. He could now go to sleep peacefully.

Or, somewhat peacefully. After all, he could still hear his father's obnoxious snores.

* * *

Danny remembered the first time he met her.

_Her_.

Mona Last-Name-Unknown.

He was at his first pack meeting. He was surprised and shocked to see many of the people he knew. Or, at least he _thought he knew_. Turned out_ he didn't_.

Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Allison.

And then came Mona Last-Name-Unknown. Because of how she always introduced herself. "Mona."

_Mona_. Without a last name. Not because she hated her last name but because she didn't know it.

She walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi, Danny. I'm Mona. Welcome to the pack."

* * *

He didn't know when it started. When he started to feel something for Mona. At first he thought it was just strong admiration and pack love. Then he realized it was something much more than platonic.

Danny walked into the living room, happy that the house was empty. He finally would be able to watch Supernatural reruns in peace. Oh, damn. If Dean Winchester was real... The things Danny would do to him...

But he was distracted; he didn't know that he _wasn't_ alone. Danny was busy smelling his new Armani cologne so he didn't smell the arousal. And he was listening to his music too loud so he didn't hear the passionate moans.

And he didn't hear the shouts of "Danny, get out!"

But he did feel the pillow when it smacked him on his face, catching his attention.

He yanked his earphones out and lowered the bottle, ready to growl at Stiles. Or maybe Scott.

But it wasn't them. It was Derek. His Alpha.

Derek and Mona.

He froze.

_Mona_.

He didn't remember a time when he felt this embarrassed.

And _jealous_.

They were both naked, on the couch, arms and legs wrapped around each other, their clothes scattered on the floor.

He could see Mona's smooth pale skin glisten with sweat. And he felt a sudden urge to run his tongue against her skin, to lick the sweat off her body, to taste her.

He could smell her wetness from where he stood.

And he wanted to wrench Derek off of her. He wanted to kiss her hard, to feel her tongue inside his mouth. He wanted to wrap her hair around his hand to feel its softness. To thrust his strong length in her slick, tight core. To hear her moan his name...

"Get out," Derek demanded, eyes flashing red.

Danny bolted out of the living room, slamming the door shut. He ran down the hall and out of the house, leaving Derek and Mona alone.

He ran into the forest, dodging the trees, ignoring the branches as they sliced against his skin.

He tripped.

Over his own, goddamn feet.

"Fuck," he whispered.

His heart started to beat slow but thump violently against his chest. It felt as if he was dying. Like that day when he got ran over.

He dropped to his knees, choking for air, as if his throat was constricting.

"What – what's happening?" he said, as his vision blurred from the tears.

His body was reacting painfully but he had no idea why. Was it aftershock? Some side effect from the bite?

He leaned against a tree, retching.

And then it clicked.

It made sense.

He felt this before.

He felt it with Josh, Matt, Dylan, and Mark. The guys he had dated and loved. And the guys who had hurt him, ripped his heart out.

But it didn't make sense. All his life, he was attracted to guys. He remembered the first time he went on a blind date with a girl. It was awful. But when he saw her older brother, he _knew_.

Yet, all those times when Mona looked at him, smiled at him, touched him, said his name… He felt as if he was Zeus. Or Poseidon. Or Hades. Or a combination of all three.

And whenever Mona was near him, he felt like he could swallow Nordic Blue Monkshood and still survive.

Like he could get struck by lightning and not get crisped.

But Mona was Derek's. And she was _more than just a mate_. Derek actually loves her. And she loves him back.

Danny gripped the tree tight, ignoring as it splintered into his hand.

"Mona," he whispered. "Mona."

It hurt.

But he had to get over it.

_He had to_.

* * *

**I love Danny!**

**I kinda like this, too... I might make it into an actual story. Maybe.**

**Hope you guys like it and feel free to tell me what you think! **

**I'm a strong person. I won't cry if you burn this. (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please, leave some thoughts like what you thought about this chapter. Or this story. Interesting idea? Abandon, continue? Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Hey, Danny," Mona said, jumping over the back of the couch to plop right next to him.

He flinched, caught off guard. "Really?" he said, his lips twitching into a smile. "Every time."

"And every time I still manage to make you jump." She glanced down at the book in his hand. A sound of approval came from her mouth. "Let the dead bury the dead, but while I'm alive, I must live and be happy," she quoted. "My favorite line from that book."

He looked at her, half impressed and half curious. "Wait, you've read _War and Peace_? All of it? _Damn_."

"Of course." She laughed, seeing his expression. "You're not the only one who reads, you know."

"I don't know," he admitted, flipping to the next page. "I just thought you were more like Jackson and Erica. 'Cause you guys all like to fight and eat and whatever. When they said they hated books, I just thought you did, too."

Mona smirked, nudging his shoulder with hers. "I got my secrets, you got yours. Right?"

He blushed, knowing what she was talking about. About two months ago, Danny had invited a guy from a club to the Wolf Lair. He had thought the house was empty, since earlier that day everyone had packed up their camping gears and left for the mountains. He had never felt so embarrassed when Mona – who had stayed behind, not wanting Danny to be alone for a week – walked in on him getting sucked on by the muscular blonde.

To this day, the only people who know what had happened in Jackson's room were the blonde - whom he had never seen again - , Danny, and Mona.

"Aah!" he exclaimed when he felt her pinch his cheek like a parent sometimes does to the child. "Really? Could you not?"

" 'Sup?" Stiles greeted, walking through the living room to enter the kitchen. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Danny quickly said, thankful that Stiles was not a werewolf and therefore would be unable to hear his heart pounding.

But although the human couldn't hear Danny's heart racing, he could hear the slight panicking tone in his voice. "Uh huh… Right… _Nothing_," Stiles said, forehead creasing when he raised a brow. "For some reason I doubt that." He pulled a cookie jar across the counter and started to shove a few Oreos into his mouth.

Despite the far distance, Danny and Mona could still see the look of suspicion on Stiles' face.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll just find out myself."

Mona bit back a snort as Stiles went out to the backyard through the kitchen door, taking the jar with him.

"I swear. That kid as an endless pit for a stomach."

Danny rolled his eyes, not caring when he felt his head fall, slamming against the tiny coffee table. "I try to read in peace and I'm still on the same page."

"Hey, not my fault you can't multitask," she playfully argued.

"I have a 25 page paper on this due tomorrow morning. Can you please tell everyone to keep quiet until I finish reading this?" he said, voice muffled.

"Sure thing, Danno," Mona said.

Danny felt her hand rest on his back. He froze and held his breath, like he always did every time he felt Mona's hands on his body. Because whenever she did, he didn't want to move.

She reminded him of a butterfly. Alone and gorgeous. Always flitting from one flower to another, the fragrance of the nectar calling.

Danny had heard this story many times. She had been a lone wolf, always flitting from one town to another. Until she happened to roam through Beacon Hills and fainted from lack of food and sleep. Her scent – the scent of an lone but _injured_ wolf – was caught by Scott who had brought her back to the Lair, begging Derek to help her. Shortly after she had woken up completely healed, after an offer to join the Hale pack, after she had accepted, and after love and trust had strengthened amongst them, Derek and Mona had fallen in love with each other.

Nectar. One wolf to another, her love for the pack calling her. That was her nectar; the pack.

He was afraid that if he moved even in the slightest, she would fly away. Like a butterfly.

"You need to relax. Too much stress isn't good for a pup," she said, teasing him about his young age. He was young compared to the others in the pack, having gone through only 4 full moons.

"We'll all be outside," she continued, starting to leave. "Join us when you're done."

Danny sighed, running a hand down his face, exasperated and frustrated. He was gay. All his life he knew it. But something about Mona just... Just made him...

He clenched his hands. Danny knew if his feelings – if his love for her – were discovered, he would be exiled. Banished from the pack. Or worse, banished from Beacon Hills.

He frowned at the book, knowing that he wouldn't be able to finished reading. _"10 more chapters and then I'm done,"_ he thought. "Dammit," he muttered, closing it. "10 more chapters but I still have that paper. And I still don't know what the hell I'm gonna write."

He was too distracted. The pack was out in the backyard. He could smell the wood burning, the scent of Jackson's deodorant he had sprayed after their intense workout. He could hear everyone laughing and talking, Stiles and Scott attempting to rap while Isaac strummed the guitar. He could almost taste the sweetness of the marshmallows and chocolate as it melted, dripping down the crackers.

He pushed his chair back and tossed the book into the trash. He hated it, anyway. He didn't give a shit about the French invasion, the Tsarist society, or the five families and how they were dealing with life. Besides, he was pretty sure he was failing the Russian Literature class so what's another 'F' going to do? He could always pick up the slack for the next book.

He pushed back the kitchen door, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Danny!" Boyd shouted. "Heads up!" He tossed his pack mate an unopened bag of marshmallows.

Danny caught it and carelessly ripped it opened. "Can't remember the last time I had a s'more."

It was 3 am when Derek said it was time for sleep. The pack groaned, not wanting the fun to end but quickly scampered inside and up to their rooms after seeing Derek raise an eyebrow.

Danny trudged slowly up the stairs, dreading the moment he would enter his room. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until his mind was at ease… Once again, he would have to enter Room 205 empty handed.

He knew his laptop would be open on his bed, the screen glaring at him, the white page of a Word document still empty with the cursor blinking.

He pushed his door open, thinking about how he would have to repeat his senior year and repeat Russian Literature.

Flipping on the switch for light, his gaze landed on his desk where his laptop was.

"I definitely left it on my bed," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to it, glimpsing at it for a second and then doing a double take.

"What the?"

On the screen was words. Words and lots of words. And a title at the top.

He quickly scrolled down, baffled, realizing that on his laptop was a paper on the fact that the actual war that Tolstoy might have been trying to share was amongst the nobility and social class. And there were exactly 25 pages.

"Fucking… Fucking kidding me," he gasped out, hands tugging at his hair in total disbelief.

A book was sitting at the edge of his desk and he picked it up. _War and Peace. _The pages were a bit damp from whatever it had soaked in from being in the trash.

Danny saw a green post – it poking out from the book. He opened to it, smiling when he saw it marked the line that read "let the dead bury the dead, but while I'm alive, I must live and be happy."

He read the green note, recognizing the familiar elegance in the writing.

_You can thank me in the morning, Danno. Just go to sleep._

There was a heart at the end.

Just a heart.

Plain and simple.

Probably didn't mean anything.

But he didn't care.

All that mattered was that it was from Mona.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think?**

**:D :D :D**


End file.
